Problemática predilección
by Aiko Amori
Summary: —Shikamaru, ¿porqué te sentabas junto a Ino cuando estábamos en la Academia?— esa pregunta el joven Nara no la esperaba.


**Problemática predilección**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a personalidad de Akimichi Chouji no encajaba con la de ser alguien chismoso. Pero ese asunto concernía a sus dos compañeros de equipo, así que sencillamente no se podía quedar sin hacer nada. Sabía que había algo más que compañerismo y amistad entre ellos, el pequeño detalle era que ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta. Que no era alguna especie de cupido ni quería pretender serlo, pero había que esclarecer esa duda. Así que una tarde como cualquier otra, mientras compartía una comida con su fiel amigo de la infancia, soltó de repente.

—Shikamaru.

—Chouji— los ojos oscuros del chico Nara se posaron en él, con su habitual expresión desinteresada. Algo que Chouji sabía que a Ino hacía molestar en ocasiones, pero que él, como su mejor amigo, entendía que era parte de la personalidad de Shikamaru.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, ¿de qué trata? — contestó él, dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Es acerca de Ino.— notó que la expresión del joven cambió ligeramente, algo que pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera, salvo para él.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Verás… Tengo una duda. ¿Por qué te sentabas con ella cuando estábamos en la Academia?

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. No entendía a que venía aquella incógnita. Si bien era cierto, se sentaba con la rubia Yamanaka en varias ocasiones, no era algo que tuviera en mente en esos momentos. Es más, le extrañaba que su amigo Chouji después de varios años le preguntara acerca de ello. Normalmente Shikamaru era de pocas palabras, verdaderamente le fastidiaba andar hablando demasiado y soltando información que a su parecer era innecesaria, pero la persona frente a él no era cualquiera. Chouji Akimichi había sido amigo suyo desde muy temprana edad, se tenían mucha confianza y no podía no responder a su cuestión, pero si podía evadirla para él era mucho mejor.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Chouji?

—No has contestado a mi pregunta, Shikamaru— el heredero del Clan Akimichi engullió una gran porción de alimento después de esas palabras.

El joven Nara no era para nada tonto. Las intenciones de su amigo ya las empezó a notar por esa pregunta.

—Supongo que porque nuestras familias se conocían, y cuando alguien más se sentaba al lado de ti, opté por sentarme a su lado. Sabes que es problemático para mí socializar. —comentó Shikamaru, mirando hacia otro punto en Barbacoa Q.

—Tengo entendido que a ti se te hacía problemática ella— dijo Chouji, en tono medio burlón.

—Y lo sigue siendo, amigo.—murmuró el de la coleta.

—Pero te gusta.

El muchacho estaba tomando nuevamente de su bebida cuando escuchó esa afirmación de parte de su compañero de equipo. Paró de tomar y se quedó serio. No hacía falta decir nada. No tenía caso negarlo, tampoco afirmarlo. En realidad, no había nada que hacer. Le gustaba Ino desde chico. De niña era linda, ruidosa, escandalosa, problemática, pero le llamó la atención su actitud. Su personalidad contundente pero a la vez bondadosa. En la infancia él supo cómo Ino trató a Sakura, que la apoyó y la animó a que tuviera más confianza en ella misma. Ahí supo que no todo en la vida de Ino Yamanaka era estar centrada en sí.

Después de la muerte de Asuma, el equipo diez se unió todavía más. Ino se había determinado en mejorar y cada uno de ellos lo estaba haciendo a su ritmo y manera. Nunca fue alguien que se fijara en el físico, y le molestaba que los chicos se acercaran a su compañera porque fuera de las más guapas de la aldea. Shikamaru no era ciego, sabía que a Ino le habían sentado de buena forma los años, pero eso no era lo principal. Porque la rubia de ojos azules era mucho más que una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo.

Durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, ambos se enfrentaron al gran dolor que implica perder a un ser tan querido y allegado como lo es un padre. Fue difícil, claro. Ino no dejaba de llorar los primeros días y él no era precisamente el mejor para brindarle apoyo, pues de igual manera estaba afectado. Pero conforme fueron pasando las semanas, todo fue fluyendo de nueva cuenta normalmente. Tenía que ser así. Tenían que seguir adelante. No podrían olvidar, lo sabían, pero habría que superar la pérdida, sobre todo porque eran los sucesores, los próximos a tomar las riendas de sus respectivos clanes.

Y fueron saliendo más. Para ellos seguían siendo amigos, apoyándose. En su mayoría de las veces salían con Chouji, pero cuando éste no podía, se iban a pasar un rato juntos a hacerse compañía y platicar de su vida, aunque la que hablaba prácticamente más era Ino, Shikamaru se limitaba a escuchar.

Una vez le dijo algo que se quedó en su mente por el resto de ese día.

" _Shikamaru, pensándolo bien no eres tan flojo como pensé. Bueno, sí lo eres, pero también muy buen amigo"_

Había sonreído ampliamente después de mencionar eso. Luego llevó a su boca una galleta de avena y, posterior a ello, colocó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja. Él no había hecho nada fuera de lo ordinario, sólo se había limitado a oír lo que la rubia tuviera que decirle. Ahí se dio cuenta que las mujeres apreciaban mucho que las escucharan.

Una vez Ino lo abrazó. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero se sintió diferente. Dicha ocasión se percató más de sus latidos de su músculo cardíaco. Chouji los vio y no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. La muchacha solía ser muy expresiva, así que imaginó que para ella era normal. Luego de un rato, él se separó y miró que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar.

" _Ino"_ había mencionado él.

" _No digas nada, Shikamaru. Ya se me pasará. Sólo que lo extraño mucho"._

Y la dejó estar. Se acercó de nueva cuenta a ella y dejó que lo rodeara con sus brazos. En cierta manera, quería que ya no sintiera dolor. Si esa era la forma en que amortiguara algo de éste, estaba bien. Aunque sabía que el que tuvieran más contacto de ese tipo en el futuro les iba a afectar.

Volvió a la charla con su amigo Chouji. No dijo nada, y él lo entendió. El muchacho robusto era alguien muy gentil, y no quería que su compañero se sintiera incómodo por lo que dijo. Conocía las razones. La principal y más de peso era que ambos eran representantes de unos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha y que por varios años tenían por costumbre juntarse en equipo para así formar el muy famoso trío llamado Ino-Shika-Cho, y, con la unión de estos primeros, la situación se tornaría muy difícil, por no decir imposible. Segundo: Shikamaru no diría nada por lo antes mencionado y porque no quería poner en peligro la amistad que tenía con Ino al no estar seguro de los sentimientos de ésta. Y tercero: Ino al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que podría—o ya lo hacía— sentir algo más que amistad por el chico manipulador de sombras.

Trató de cambiar de tema, y a su mente vino una de las chicas con más posibilidad de tener algo con Shikamaru.

—¿Has visto a Temari recientemente?

Temari de la Arena iba más frecuentemente a la Aldea de la Hoja por unos asuntos que tenía pendientes su hermano. Desde los exámenes chunin comenzaron a tener un poco más de contacto. Cuando ella venía, él era el encargado de estar cerca de ella y sus hermanos. Se platicaba bien con ella. Determinada, fuerte e independiente. Esas eran las definiciones que más se le acercaban a la personalidad de Temari.

—No, pero escuché que pronto vendrá—terminó por decir Shikamaru.

Una potente y aguda voz se dejó escuchar en el local.

—¿Quién vendrá? — la voz era conocida por ambos, sin necesidad de voltear sabían de quien se trataba. Yamanaka Ino.

—Temari— dijo Chouji, sorprendido de que no había visto a su amiga entrar, sí que sabía cuando ser sigilosa cuando se lo proponía.

—Oh, Shikamaru, ¿te gusta Temari?— exclamó la chica de ojos azul celeste, sentándose al lado del joven Nara.

—No, Ino. ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Todos están escuchando. —si algo exasperaba a Shikamaru era ser el centro de atención y con Ino al lado era algo casi imposible. La rubia, aparte de guapa, era muy escandalosa.

—No, Shikamaru, no quiero. Y no mientas, escuché que Chouji dijo que te gustaba. —El hijo de Shikaku y Yoshino se quedó callado. Eso significaba que Ino había escuchado más que eso.

Chouji salió en defensa.

—¿Qué más escuchaste, Ino?

—Sólo eso. ¿Debo saber más? —preguntó la chica, expectante. Los ojos le brillaron, a la espera de más información. Se aproximó más a los chicos.

—No, no necesitas saber más—terminó por decir Shikamaru, quien observó que Chouji ya había terminado con su última porción y que ya se podían ir de dicho lugar. Se levantó y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Akimichi, quien la entendió rápidamente. Él lo esperaría afuera.

—¡Shikamaru, no me dejes hablando sola! Sabes que me molesta que hagas eso— salió refunfuñándole la rubia, atrás de él.

Chouji observó como Shikamaru salió del lugar e Ino iba cerca de él, regañándolo. No sabía si era lo mejor para los dos. Lo que sí es que el gusto que sentía su amigo por Ino sería más fácil de superar si la chica no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Y así fue como Akimichi Chouji ese día descubrió la razón por la cual Shikamaru se sentaba al lado de Ino, y también, en ese mismo día, supo que ellos dos no se quedarían juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Buaaa… decir que me encanta esta pareja. Tal cual como lo describí en el one shot, siempre pensé que a Shikamaru en el fondo le gustaba Ino, así como también Chouji tenía una idea de eso (sobre todo por un comentario que hace en la pelea de los exámenes chunin) e Ino también pudo haber descubierto ese sentimiento, pero pues estaba enfocada primero en Sasuke y luego en Sai, así que… bueh. Aparte el impedimento de los clanes. Pero bueno, eso no es obstáculo para que no me guste. Los que me han leído saben que me gustan las parejas que no son canon jajaja (contraria por naturaleza) y en este fic quería darles un fin más realista, como terminó el manga (que no me gustó para nada, pero en fin)

 **Aclaración** : Por si existe alguna duda, cuando dice Ino que lo extraña, se refiere a su padre.

Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos


End file.
